The Last Child
by Cheekywallaby
Summary: The last immortal child, Tory-Jane aged 8, was given to be trusted into the care of Carlisle Cullen by Aro of the Volturi. She struggles to find the inner peace of her adopted family. This is her story. Warning non-sexual spanking and language
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a new story I started and not sure where it will go or if it will go but yeah here goes.

Plot: The last immortal child, Tory-Jane aged 8, was given to be trusted into the care of Carlisle Cullen by Aro of the Volturi. She struggles to find the inner peace of her adopted family. This is her story and developments as she grows.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone apart from Tory-Jane. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer

________________________________________________________________

Tory-Jane looked up from her book and surveyed her room. It was a mess again and she was sure to be nagged into tidying up again by Esme, her mother for all intensive purposes. She heard an agreement emerge from the room next door and she rolled her eyes. Having a mind-reader for a brother was bloody irritating.

"Language Tor!" Edwards smug voice filled through the wall.

"Hush up Edward and snap out of my mind!" Tory retaliated before filling her mind with as much Hannah Montana she could muster. She heard a groan emerge from Edward, and she smiled smugly. Job Complete.

A while later, a car pulled into the drive-way and Tory jumped down, knowing it would be Carlisle, her dad. Upon reaching the hall-way she was not to be disappointed. Her face broke into a grin as she met him at the door.

Carlisle grinned as his youngest child bounced down the banister into his arms. "Hey TJ, you okay?" Tory nodded vigorously and settled happily in his arms as her mother and other siblings acknowledged Carlisle's arrival with nods and 'Hey's'.

"You finished your homework?" Carlisle asked as he sat down in the sofa with Tory in his arms. TJ nodded and settled next to him.

"Try again TJ!" Edward called from upstairs. TJ groaned and peeked at her dad who had his eyebrows raised in that fatherly fashion.

"Almost, I have two pieces of math left" She answered truthfully. "Can't I go outside for a while?"

"No, finish your homework and we'll go hunting. Kay?" TJ nodded solemnly and trudged up the stairs. "Stop stamping like a child TJ!" Esme called from the kitchen. Tory-Jane sighed and picked her pace up and walked into her room to finish the work.

After 35 minutes, she was still no further forward and threw the book against the wall in anger. She buried her head in her arms and listened to music. After a while of listening to Disney Stars 101, Tory remembered her answers and finished slamming her book shut in satisfaction.

She walked downstairs and saw the others going out. TJ slumped her shoulders and went into the living room and waited for her dad to finish working. She was never allowed to go out like the others as she had to keep up the image of being 7 years of age. This was something that irritated her the most. Her parents babied her incessantly.

"Ready munchkin?" Carlisle's voice broke her brooding mood. TJ nodded and followed him and Esme out and went to hunt. After two dear and a racoon that was irritating her Tory was full and could feel the blood slosh around in her stomach.

"Shall we head home and give you a bath?" Esme's chuckled to herself as she surveyed the mess that was her youngest daughter. She had twigs hanging everywhere off of her ripped clothing, mud on her face and blood smeared around her face and shirt.

TJ grinned at her parents sheepishly before running home, beating her father by a minute.

"YES! New Record baby!" Tory jumped about in glee before turning round to meet the icy glare of Rosalie.

"That was incredibly dangerous, don't EVER do that again!" Her tone immediately dampened Tory's mood. Dropping her head she walked round her sister and into the bathroom to have a shower to go and lose herself in her book.

A while later, a soft knock came at the door and Jasper walked in with a small smile.

"Hey Hun you ok?"

Tj nodded and sat up crossing her legs as he sat next to her on the bed. "You know Rosalie was just concerned for you earlier don't you. You know what she's like! She's a…"

"Jasper hale if you wish to continue your life stop right there!" Rose called from the top floor.

"He's already dead babe!…Ouch what did I do?" Tj giggled as she heard her eldest brother Emmett complain from the smack Rosalie gave him. A small knock on the door revealed Rose looking as beautiful as ever.

Tj bit her lip softly and looked through her eyelashes. She had retained her biological parents looks, with natural white-blonde hair that fell in gentle ringlets and waves down passed just her shoulder, her golden eyes and heart shaped face. She could be mistaken for being Carlisle and Esme's natural daughter.

"Teej, I'm sorry for snapping. You just worried me that's all. Friends?" Rose offered a hug with her arms open. Tory smiled and jumped up and ran into her arms hugging her tightly. "more like sisters". Rosalie beamed and hugged her tighter.

"Okay, who's up for movie night?" Emmett spoke, ruining the moment. Everyone rolled their eyes knowing full-well the answer and headed down to the living room where Edward sat with his new girlfriend Bella.

"Bella, this is Tory-Jane. You can call her Tory, Tj, Tee, Teej anything but Tory-Jane, isn't that right missy?" Alice, the pixie vampire chirped from her position on the love-seat in Jasper's arms.

Tory smiled timidly at Bella and curled up next to her psychic sister, Alice. It was such a crazy lifestyle she led. She often felt left out. She was nothing special, but the last child alive that can never die. She had no powers unlike her parents and siblings. Edward was a mind reader, Jasper could manipulate emotions, Alice could see the future, Rosalie was unnaturally beautiful, Emmett was the strongest person she had ever seen, Carlisle had his compassion and self-control for resisting blood and Esme had the ability to find the good in everyone.

Sensing a change in atmosphere, Jasper quickly sent round a wave of excitement whilst looking pointedly at Edward, who shook his head discretely. He needed to talk to Carlisle before anyone else.

The movie was quickly over and Edward took Bella up to his room as she was readily asleep. He stopped over in Carlisle's office to talk to the thoughts Tory had been expressing all day.

"Carlisle can I talk you?" Edward asked his father as he walked in, disturbing him from the latest medical case. _'of course son. Just let me finish this last case quickly….stats normal, no infection present, clear for discharge.'_

Carlisle looked up from the notes to stare at his youngest son. "What's bothering you? You look like you've seen a ghost". Carlisle smiled broadly at his own joke, whilst Edward merely rolled his eyes.

"It's about Tor. She's been having depressive, contemplative thoughts all day and Jasper says she's been feeling down for the last couple of days. It's just unlike her, her bubbles' have gone."

"These thoughts, what do you make them to be about?" Carlisle asked, wondering what could be wrong with his little girl. Although she wasn't his by blood or venom, Carlisle adored TJ even with all of her childish demeanours she found herself propelled into.

Edward paused to think. "She's been thinking how she doesn't have a partner, no independence, wishing she had no family after she got scolded by Rosalie. Dad she thought about going to the Volturi asking to be killed!"

"Edward you know that will be never be allowed. Aro kept her alive for a purpose. A keep-sake if you will. Despite her best attempts even Tory knows she will never be killed unless she is ripped apart by another." Both men shuddered at the thought before Carlisle continued.

"Are you sure it is not another of her strops?" Carlisle knew the short-fuse his youngest held, and because of the age she was changed, like all of her siblings, she retained certain characteristics from her previous life.

"Hmm. maybe, I've just never known her to be like this." Edward surmised. The worry was still etched across his face for Carlisle to see.

"I'll talk to her if that will put your mind at ease". Edward nodded gratefully before returning to his girlfriend in his bedroom.

Tory stretched as Alice placed another movie into the DVD player, groaning when it was another chick-flick. "Seriously Alice, do we have to watch this shit?"

"Tory-Jane!" Esme's voice called in disgust. Turning her head around sheepishly to look at her mum who was stood in the doorway with hands on hips and eyebrows raised.

"Sorry mum. Won't happen again" _Much_ Tj thought as after-thought. She fought back the incitement to roll her eyes as Edward laughed from his bedroom, not disclosing her thoughts. _Thanks Edward_.

"I should hope not. Your father wishes to see you, then for goodness sake child get changed you look like you were raised by a pack of wolves!"

Tory-Jane rolled her eyes and quickly darted out of the room avoiding the playful tap her mother laid on her backside and headed up to her father's office. Walking in she settled on her father's lap comfortably snuggled into his arms.

"Comfy misses?" Tj nodded happily and hugged him. Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Edward and Jasper tell me you've been a bit down today. What's up?" Tory struggled to find an answer so looked down at her hands and fiddled her thumbs.

"Tory-Jane answer me please" Tory looked up immediately at her father's use of her full name which was something he never did unless he wanted answers or she was in trouble.

"There much better, I can see those beautiful eyes of yours. Now what's had my dear daughter so down today?" Tory bit her lip and played with the collar of Carlisle's shirt, like all children do when they are afraid or unsure.

"I…I just feel like I'm alone and can't be trusted and I'm. plain and boring" Tory stammered out. As her last words were spoken, Carlisle pulled her into a tight hug.

"You silly girl. Of course your not alone, you have and will always have us. You know you're the centre of attention here. You know you're a daddy's little girl". Tory giggled as Carlisle tickled her gently before continuing.

"And you are most certainly not plain and boring. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I am proud to be your dad! Now is my happy girl back?"

TJ nodded fiercely but did not move from her father's arms. She was too comfy and relaxed and as close to sleep as a vampire can get. Carlisle rocked her thoughtfully as he finished his paperwork before picking up a book.

All too soon he heard his children go to their rooms and mutter a 'good night'. they were all no doubt up to various activities with their mates. Sometimes Carlisle wished he could find a mate for TJ, that would solve her a lot of problems. Being rid of the loneliness.

A soft knock at the door revealed Esme in the doorway, smiling as she watched her comatose daughter in her father's arms. Crossing the room, she walked over and stroked her face and hair softly before kissing her husband.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked in a murmur too low to disturb TJ. Carlisle nodded gently and resumed his rocking as TJ made signs she was beginning to stir.

"She's fine, just felt a bit down. Teenage hormones if you will" Esme chuckled softly as she took in their daughter. Chronologically she was 68 years old, physically she was 8. She would forever remain the 'last immortal child'.

________________________________________________________________

Okay there you have it, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue. I already pretty much have the plot outlined in my head and what I want to happen etv.

Please read and review

x


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, firstly thanks to those who replied to the first chapter. I must apologise for the delay in posting this, I had some writers block and a mad rush to finally finish school. Now I am free to concentrate on writing my stories, training my horse up for competitions and working to raise money to fund university and said horses. LOL.

I must also state that in a review for the last chapter, it was written that the name 'Tory-Jane' was not the greatest name. I respond to this by stating that this is my fan fiction and it was purposefully chosen in regards to someone in my life but the name had to be changed but remain similar at the same time if that make sense.

Also mistakes were made previously and these were corrected and the chapter reposted. I must apologise for those. Also my plot does heavily involve Carlisle therefore the inclusion of him will remain in my summary.

Now that Author's note has been posted and things have been cleared, on with chapter two.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but TJ. Also sorry for change in POV It'll be like this throughout the story.

________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

The others had gone hunting and had left myself and Tj together, I smiled remembering the first day she had come into our lives. She had been changed as a result of a reckless newborn and had been presented to the case of the Volturi. Her life had been spared by Aro because of the potential he saw and the new discoveries.

Aro quickly realised that Tj would no longer mature and needed a firm hand, a family if you will. He also wanted her to deny our natural instincts, and had chosen for her to be sent to my family for safe-keeping, in return we had good favour within the Volturi and were largely left alone except for the visits from 'Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus' and 'Cousins Jane, Alec and Demetri and Felix amongst others.

Whenever they showed, which was roughly twice every decade, Tj would become a shadow of herself. Her reluctance to present herself to Aro often had us wondering, but with a bit of persuasion of being given treats and being taken to play on the swings outside, she would settle happily in his arms, although she kept her distance from her cousins. Tj had experienced Jane's powers before and she was not one to mingle with her counterpart.

"Daddy!" Tj's voice broke through my thoughts. "in the study angel" I called back softly, adjusting my position at the desk just in time to see a whirl of blonde hair with ringlets bound into my arms knocking the chair backwards.

"Whoa! Tor! How may I help you misses?" I tickled my youngest mercifully as her happy shrieks and squeals filled my study, bringing a smile to my face.

"Aaah daddy,, dibbs diibs mercy pl..lease!" Tory shrieked as I ended my teasing and let her catch unnecessary breaths. I rolled my eyes at her use of slang and she grinned cheekily at me.

"Daddy can we go and play outside?" I smirked softly. She was a never ending bouncing ball that always found more mischief to get up too. I looked into her eyes and saw her face fall into the infamous puppy pout, knowing I couldn't resist.

"Put it away!" I touched her bottom lip playfully. "Come on Tigger let's go and play" She squealed happily dancing from my arms and running down into the garden. I followed at a more cautious pace, well aware of the toys spread out over the house. I frowned, I would have her pick those up later.

After 4 hours of incessant swing pushing, slide catching, water fights, swimming, tag, playing in the sand and a small game of soccer, I eventually managed to haul the still excitable child into the house for 'quiet time' which I insisted she have in replace of the regular naps human children have. It also gave us a break and a chance to restore our batteries, even though Vampires cant get tired, we still felt mentally exhausted.

"Come on you, in your quiet room for a bit." I ushered her along the corridor at a slow pace. "Don't drag your feet as it only causes the amount of quiet time to be extended." Tj looked at and quickened her pace, sighing as she went into her room where books and music were stocked, which allowed her to be doing something but was calming at the same time.

I ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead softly "An hour minimum Tink. Behave" With that I left but not before seeing the frown across my beautiful daughter's forehead, warning me of the imminent tantrums.

Sighing to myself, I walked into my own library and saw more of Tory's toys over the floor. At this rate she would be tidying the whole house. I picked up a book and settled in the study to read and pass the time.

________________________________________________________________

**Tj's POV**

I sighed heavily to myself as I head dad go into the library. I picked up a CD and put it into the stereo and attempted to lose myself in the music. After skipping through 4 tracks I gave up and wriggled about on the bean bag impatiently waiting for the time to be up. There was no clock in the room and dad hadn't said what time it was that I came in, therefore I had no idea how long it had been.

After 15 minutes, I was bored rigid. I listened carefully and heard Dad still in the office. I considered my chances of managing to sneak past the adjacent door and go into my room to get my DS.

Hearing the ringing tone on the phone settled my chances and I sprinted downstairs before dad could stop me and answered it quickly, smiling as I heard dad leave the library.

"Hey Tj, is daddy there?" Alice's voice chirped through the headset. Although the others largely called Carlisle and Esme by their given names, they were always going to be Mummy and Daddy to me.

"Uh huh here he is" I passed the phone over to daddy and he motioned for me to return to my room. I rolled my eyes and walked off feeling a light tap on my bum from dad and a finger raised in warning.

I pouted and picked my pace heading into the room but not before I darted through to my bedroom and grabbed said Nintendo DS. I smiled when I saw my favourite game '**Riding Star**' was in there.

I settled down quietly and had no sound on the system with the stereo playing to ensure dad couldn't distinguish the sounds. I heard daddy finish the phone conversation and head upstairs, I quickly hid my DS and picked up my book just as daddy walked in the room.

________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

I took the phone from TJ and motioned for her to back to her quiet time. I didn't miss the roll of the eyes and I tapped her bum and raised my finger in warning before she pouted and slouched off.

"Hello Alice, is everything okay?" I had heard Alice talk to Tj and I guessed something was wrong.

"Hi Carlisle, yeah we're fine. I'm calling because I've seen Tj cheating on her quiet time by getting her DS and hiding it when you go in. also expect lovely tantrums but don't give in to her. Have a good day bye!"

My elfin daughter didn't let me get a word in edgeways and I shook my head as I hung up before walking up to my youngest room where I could heard music playing and a lot of scuffling.

Knocking once on the door, I pushed it open to reveal Tj sat reading a book with her stereo on and looking the perfect angel. She looked up as I sat next to her and smiled at me, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"You okay little one?" I asked her softly, drawing in for a hug.

"uh huh is Alice okay?" Tj snuggled into my side deeply and sighed in content.

"She's fine princess, phoned to give me some information she thought I would like to know."

Tj looked up at me curiously and I sighed wondering how to approach this.

"Honey, I want you to be honest know, have you brought your Nintendo into here?" I looked deeply into her honey eyes and she blinked as she answered a quiet 'no'.

None of my children have ever been good at lying and therefore I could tell she was lying again. "TJ don't lie to me please, look into my eyes and say that again". Tj looked at my chest and did not speak, merely picking a piece of fluff on my jumper.

I knew I was going to get no further in this conversation and once again, Tj would be in trouble if it was proven she was lying to me. "Well I'm going to have to look then".

TJ's eyes widened in fear but she remained silent. My mobile bleeped and I read the message from Emmett stating _'Alice feeding but she said it's under the sofa. Have fun pops!' _I smirked as I read the message and TJ looked at me curiously.

"It's Emmett being well…Emmett, nothing to worry about" I reassured her quickly and kissed her nose. "Now I'm going to get up and can I suggest that in order to not be grounded you give me the Nintendo which I know is in here."

"NO ITS NOT DADDY!" Tj glowered at me and moved away from my contact.

Tj crossed her arms and remained defiant in her attitude and I reasoned that I would have to look myself. I searched the room purposefully leaving the sofa till last. I bent down beside Tj and ran my fingers underneath until I felt the cold plastic. I pulled and out came a shimmering blue case which held the offending article.

I looked at my youngest firmly and she ducked her head in shame. "Well I think someone is grounded for the next two weeks." TJ sobbed and buried her head in her arms shunning away all contact I attempted to give her.

In the end I left her in her room and locked the DS in my office before returning and finding her throwing books in my direction. "CAN I SUGGEST YOUNG LADY THAT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS YOU STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANCE"

I was a patient man but manhandling books and such objects pushed my limits too far and Tj knew this. Yet in spite of her this her tantrum remained and she threw herself into the bean bag and sobbed punching it and anything that came in her way.

"I DON'T CARE. IT'S BORING WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO DO THIS STUPID TIME I DON'T LIKE IT I DON'T WANT TOO I DON'T I DON'T EURGH!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration and sobbed continuing her tantrum.

"We have to do things we don't like Tj and we all have to do as others say, that's just life. Now come on, up to your room please".

When she made no intention of stopping her tantrum and moving, I swiftly picked her up and took her into her room and placed her in her bed and tucked her in tightly.

"now stay there until morning" I kissed her head softly and closed the door, knowing she would be out shortly. After all the worse punishment apart from being spanked and death for a vampire was to remain still in one place doing nothing for a period of time.

I went downstairs and begun to tidy the toys over the house, at least trying to make it respectable before Esme returned home, knowing in its current state she could possibly amaze us all and have a heart attack.

"Daddy I'm sorry" a timid voice broke into my thought and I turned around to see the mess that was my youngest daughter. My dead heart nearly melted but I remembered Alice's words.

"I know angel but you need to earn come on." I took her back up to her room and tucked her in again. As I closed the door, I heard her sobs breakthrough and I paused to collect myself before finishing the house keeping.

________________________________________________________________

**TJ's POV**

I tried twice more after that to get Daddy to let me out but he remained firm on the matter. Eventually I just laid down and waited for morning to come and snuggled my farting hippo tight. every time I squeezed him another noise sounded and I began to smile softly but I was still upset I had hurt daddy.

I had shut my eyes somewhere around half past three in the morning and just thought about my actions, therefore I was scared when I heard my hippo sound for no reason as I hadn't adjusted my grip on him.

I looked up in alarm and saw daddy's face full of smiles and his golden eyes twinkling with mischief. I dived into his arms and sobbed heavily.

"I'm sor…rry daddy I I" I collapsed sobbing and I felt the reassurance from my father.

"Ssh its over angel no need to worry about it anymore. Now shall we take you and sir fartalot here down to see Mummy" I giggled as Daddy sounded my hippo again and I wriggled in his arms to ensure I maximised on his contact.

"Daddy do I have to spend every night in my bed whilst I'm grounded?" a thought occurred to me as we walked downstairs.

"No sweetheart, your just limited on the amount of playtime ok!" I nodded and snuggled against him tightly before hugging mummy too.

I felt a hand stroke my back and I looked up to see my siblings smiling at me. Alice had the vacant expression on and I knew she was having a vision.

"Carlisle, the Volturi are coming, they'll be here in 3 days" Alice spoke once she snapped out of it. I froze in alarm and snuggled event tighter into daddy's arms.

________________________________________________________________

Let me know what you think guys.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on The Last Immortal Child:**_

"_**Carlisle, the Volturi are coming, they'll be here in 3 days" Alice spoke once she snapped out of it. I froze in alarm and snuggled event tighter into daddy's arms.**_

_**________________________________________________________________**_

**Tory's POV**

"**Ssh angel it's okay, they've been due a visit anyway. Wont it be nice to see your uncles and cousins again?" Daddy spoke softly and continued hugging me. **

**I bit my lip softly and mumbled an 'except Jane' quietly. Of course they all heard and started laughing. I did like my uncles and cousins but every time they came I was subjected to more testing, because of daddy being a doctor it made it easier but still no less fun. The stupid rules Uncle Aro enforced bored me to no end. Edward smirked as he read my thoughts and I stuck my tongue out at him.**

"**Good one sport" Emmett ran his knuckles along my scalp and I shivered and pushed him away with a moan. "Gerroff Em before I thrash you on the Xbox again"**

"**Ha she's dreaming! Dreaming I tell you! I think I sense a challenge don't you Jasper?" Emmett grinned at my eldest brother before flicking his eyes between us both.**

"**Em, don't do it, she will not be happy!" Edwards voice rang out and the whole family looked at him in confusion. "I was responding to a thought Emmett had! Je…"**

"**Edward Cullen continue that word and you'll be joining Tj for a grounding. I sniggered softly as he wore an innocent 'who me?' expression before taking me into his arms and tickling me.**

"**Come on imp, let's go and play!" I giggled and squirmed until he let me down and we ran out to the garden to wrestle and attempt to play football.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Eventually Mummy called us all back in and I bounded in happily into her arms. I completed my 'quiet time' in the living room with everyone, cuddled up tightly to Rosalie.**

"**Alice have you found out the reasoning behind this visit?" Edward was understandably anxious, he had begun a serious relationship with Bella who was still human and would remain so until after their graduation.**

**Alice paused momentarily. And a blank look crossed her face. I took this opportunity to fling my toy across the room towards Emmett, who got hit in the face and wore a mask of shock. I giggled as Rosalie shook with silent laughter.**

"**Oh it's on Pipsqueak!" Emmett threatened coming over. I squealed and ran for cover as a return volley was operated. A full toy fight erupted until mum separated us all as we shook with laughter.**

**Alice grinned at me as I sat back down and cuddled my hippo tightly. As Emmett sat down next to me I sounded him and a loud **_**'baroompf'**_** cut across the room. **

**Emmett looked at me in disbelief before turning to Esme "moooom!".**

**I grinned happily until I met mum's face and it faltered slightly. "Enough Tj, stop annoying the bear" I grinned again and cuddled against him. "sorry Emmy" I pouted until he gave in and he cuddled me tightly.**

"**Alice? Are we any clearer?" Dad brought sense back into the room.**

"**They have a new discovery that they wont you to look at and they want to see Tj of course." Alice beamed at me and I groaned.**

"**Well there is nothing that can be done until they come so let's get busy please. Tj, 30 minutes before quite time". I gaped at dad in shock and he raised his eyebrows daring me to question him. I quickly decided against it and ran off to make the most of what playtime I had.**

**Dad called me in all too soon and I grudgingly trudged behind him pulling faces at his turned back. Just as I was mid-stride of miming him, he suddenly turned around.**

**I quickly wore the innocent expression and smiled my award-winning 'daddy's girl smile'. He shook his head and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. The smile faltered and I shrank a bit lower, fearing the onslaught of his temper coming.**

**The response I received was not what I expected, loud laughter filled the room and before I could make a response, daddy had picked me up, upside down, thrown me over his shoulder, tickling and growling playfully at me. I shrieked with happiness and kissed him as he stopped.**

"**You my dear are one little devil. You wear me out!" Dad playfully chastised me as he righted me, sitting against his hip and snuggling against me. "Go on, go and see your mum, and quietly does it!" I grinned at dad before venturing off to see mum.**

**________________________________________________________________**

"**Carlisle, my dear fellow, how are things, I hope they are well." I paused mid-play upon hearing my uncle greet family members. Just as I expected the ominous 'and where is dear Tory-Jane?' sounded and I knew I had 10 seconds before dad was up here forcing me downstairs.**

**A cool wind blew through me and before I knew it I was in my uncle's arms, happy to see them on the outside. "How are you my dear? I trust you are well?" I smiled happily and nodded, allowing them all to use their gifts as a means to show my current lifestyle.**

**Aro smiled as I told him of my grounding and he turned to daddy smiling. "I am glad you keep her in check dear friend". Daddy smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I happily climbed into them and used my position to glower at Jane who was beside her brother mimicking my facial expressions.**

"**Tory-Jane, enough" Mum's voice cut across, noticing my target. Jane smirked at the rebuke until the same look was given by Uncle Aro. **

"**And now my friend these matters to discuss, let us convene"**

"**Of course, Tory go and play. If we need you, I will call you" I nodded fiercely at daddy's suggestion and ran off to whack Emmett with a pillow, hence starting a pillow fight.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**CPOV**

**I sat down with Aro whilst the others mingled about the room being ever careful to utilise their duties as the 'guard'.**

"**Carlisle, my dear friend, I have a proposition. It has been drawn to my attention that another immortal child exists and we have two choices, either he is destroyed or he joins your...family so to speak.**

**I exhaled an unnecessary breath and looked to Esme who took my hand comfortingly.**

"**how soon must you know?" I questioned knowing the lack of patience the Volturi had.**

"**By Twilight" Aro responded. "And now my friends I shall convene you to discuss such matters. Please phone me when you are aware of the decision".**

**I saw my guests out before turning around to the faces of my imminent children.**

"**Carlisle, I've seen it, it could work" Alice began happily chattering.**

**I ushered them into the dining room before a final decision was reached.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Firstly I must apologise for the extremely long time it has been since I updated this story. As I am sure you'll agree preparing for university is incredibly strenuous and is hard work.**_

_**Now I must say before I begin that this will again be the last chapter until around December because of my study commitments. If I can I will try to spin out another but it is all systems go at the moment!**_

_**As I said in life is a rollercoaster ride, I do plan to rewrite all of these stories but I cannot say when this will be. Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed, favourited and alerted on this story. It means a lot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own too many clothes!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Carlisle POV**_

I entered the dining room to an onslaught of noise. My 'children' were all sharing their differing opinions on the matter of potentially having a new sibling added to our family. I refused to call our family as a coven due to the vast sizing and make ups we held. We were the largest coven in the world and that number set to grow again.

Silence fell as I took my place at the head of the table and took my wife's hand into my own and gave it a gentle rub, receiving a squeeze of reassurance in return.

I took an unneeded breath before addressing my family before me. Bella who was included on the matter sat next to Edward with their hands firmly linked, whilst Tory sat on Bella's other side cuddled into Rosalie's arms tightly, attempting to rile her oldest brother into more trouble. Edward smirked as he read my thoughts and inclined his head slightly to agree. Emmett had draped his arms across Rose's shoulders and was gently flicking a wave of blonde hair about his finger. Alice sat in Jasper's arms on the other side of Esme and I could tell Jasper was attempting to keep his ever hyper wife from bouncing into the ceiling and causing more damage.

I cleared my throat before beginning, eyeing my family evenly. "As I am sure you are aware we have been given the proposition of accepting another immortal child.

I held my hand up as Alice went to interrupt and Jasper calmly clamped a hand over her mouth causing us all to chuckle.

"Hush darlin' let the man finish" Jasper drawled as Alice pouted and crossed her arms.

I continued as I saw that silence fell once again. "now what would you say if we had another member join us?"

I licked my lips in anticipation as I searched my family's faces. It was a mixture of bored-ness, eagerness and concentration. I noticed my youngest was sat quietly in her sister's arms, devoid of all emotion.

"Carlisle, if we didn't take him in what would happen to him?" My ever loving mate voiced the question that had been plaguing her perfectly sculpted face for far too long. I smiled warmly and placed my hand upon her cheeks and looked into the endless pools of gold.

"He would be destroyed angel. He has been lucky that the Volturi have allowed this change in protocol and have such approached us to take him in"

This of course caused another round of conversations to start up about the Volturi's potential change of heart, which was not relevant to this period of time.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention and quietly raised my eyebrows as they paid attention to me once again.

"From the racket that just ensued and nobody has launched into another argument that having another family member join us, will suit everyone's needs?"

Everyone giggled nervously as I mentioned their noise levels but bobbed their head along in agreement.

"In which case, this meeting is adjourned. Feel free to return to your previous activities thank you for your time."

Emmett leapt up from his chair and loudly bellowed a "come on Rosie!", making us cringe as we learnt of their previous activities.

"Emmett! Not in front of TJ!" his ever loving wife chastised him but followed him into the forest lovingly after placing her youngest sibling in the chair.

I took my wife's hand and led her out of the dining room after picking up my youngest daughter on the way out. Life was soon to become a lot noisier.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

After informing the Volturi of the decision that had been reached, my family had set about making the relevant arrangements in order to accommodate the new arrival. After accepting their offer, we had been given the basic information and what to expect from our new arrival.

Armed with this information, the females of the household had set about making the relevant preparations, whilst the gentleman had either steered clear or followed their beloved's orders. Even Tj, who had been out of sorts recently had participated in the activities, particularly when either Edward or I followed her orders to the 't'.

Now as the time began to draw clearer, I finished draining my last kill on a brief but successful hunt with my beloved wife and children. I pushed the carcass away and waited for my children to join my wife and I was we held each other in our embrace.

"Come on Tj, just finish it then we can go" I sighed as I listened to Rosalie try to bargain with my youngest. The prey we use to supplement our diets was not on Tj's favourite list, in fact, she would go as far to say she positively loathed it.

Therefore, when we took brief hunts in our local forestry, getting Tory to make a kill was a bit like getting a child to eat their vegetables. Near enough impossible. If a kill was made, she very rarely finished it, or it took a lot of bargaining and persuading. Or as the humans would call it, blood, sweat and tears.

"Tj, I will not ask you twice finish your meal! I wish to go" I stepped away from my wife and other children who all grimaced at me. Having heard the tantrums and arguments before, they usually wasted no time in clearing the vicinity.

I strolled up to where my daughter's stood and placed my hands on the shoulder's of my eldest in a comforting and calming manner. I could the stress radiate off of her, as my youngest stood with her arms crossed and eyes blazing.

"Rosalie, I will take this, go on go home and finish up preparing for our arrival". Rosalie smiled softly before stepping away and returning home with her siblings and mother.

As I watched her depart the scene and turned back to my youngest who had dropped her gaze and was kicking the ground with her scuffed trainer. Refusing to play into her games, I leant against the nearest tree and slid to the ground, resting my elbows on my knees and watching her carefully. This was many a conversation we had had before and both knew how it would turn out.

Eventually after sneaking glances at my face for a minute or two, Tj huffed and dropped herself down in front of me, rather ungracefully, and met my equal gaze. I could see she had not fed from the dark pools of black that constituted her eyes.

"Mind sharing with your old man what the problem is?" I questioned softly, an inner fire igniting when a brief smile met my daughter's face. That quickly changed however when she realised answers would be sought.

"T.J tell me" I pushed her gently, I may be a vampire and have eternity to wait, but it didn't mean that I wanted to wait eternity.

"It's…….I'm just not hungry!" she stammered out forcefully whilst maintaining her stare on the ground.

"Tj come here" I opened my arms inviting her into my embrace. After a brief pause she smiled and climbed into my lab nuzzling my chest and sighing with happiness.

"You and I both know that you are hungry…" I held my hand up to silence her incoming protest "hear me out" I bargained softly. She sighed but did as was asked of her.

"Now I know that the prey isn't your favourite and I know it tastes the equivalent to cauliflower, so you consistently remind me" Another giggle broke through and this time a smile remained on her face.

"All I ask is you finish the one deer or elk and I promise you that you and I will go further a field for some bobcat. Deal?" I smirked at the happiness in her eyes at the prospect of some 'daddy daughter time'.

She nodded happily and quickly went about draining the kill before planting herself back in my arms giggling. Her eyes the brilliant gold that I adored on her.

"Right, last one back has to eat an egg" I smirked as I set off for home, deliberately allowing her overtake me until the last minute before I scooped her up into my arms and began tickling her mercifully as I stepped over the threshold.

"Carlisle, Tory Jane, just in time. I would like for you to meet your newest family member. Jonathon." Aro smiled warmly, whilst pushing a reluctant boy of around 8 years age forward to stand in front of me.

Tj, immediately ceased her wriggling and inhaled as she saw the first sight of her brother before smiling her biggest smiling and subconsciously brushing her hair down. I put her on the floor and stuck my hand out for Jonathon to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Jonathon. Do you have a preferential name that you wished to be called by?" I smiled warmly at the timid boy, who if he could would be sat in a corner under a rock. Edward inclined his head softly upon reading my thoughts and I raised my eyebrows in response.

"JJ…John or Jay sir. Only really got called Johnathon when I was in trouble" the boy stammered out whilst shrinking into himself. I smiled as his broad New Zealand accent shown through.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen too often hey Jay?" the boy whipped his head up at my use of his nickname and an elated smile lit his own features. I looked down at my youngest child who was transfixed with the new arrival. Demetri and Aro had also noticed and a broad smile had met their faces.

"Well Jay lets introduce you to your new family. The one with the loving face is your mum and my mate Esme, the one with yet again messy bronze hair is Edward and his soon-to-be wife Isabella…Bella.." I quickly corrected myself after meeting a glare from my future daughter-in-law. Edward tightened his hold around her waist and smirked whilst I hastily continued.

"The one with the blonde hair next to Bella is Rosalie and her mate the teddy bear next to her is Emmett" Emmett grinned and flexed his muscles before Rosalie slapped his arm playfully.

"The pixie-like one with spiky hair is my daughter Alice and her mate is Jasper" Alice scowled at my use of her nickname before bouncing over and hugging her new sibling, gushing out at a million miles an hour how she knew he was going to like his new room. The poor boy looked overwhelmed and I quickly intervened before Alice got too carried away.

"And my name is Carlisle, I am the father and patriarch of this family. Now I do believe that is everyone.." I smiled as I looked down at my youngest child who was still staring wordlessly before she realised what had occurred and leapt back into my arms with a disgruntled 'hey!'

I laughed as I caught her and brushed her hair out of her face. "And this little monkey is Tory-Jane, or as she likes to be called Tj." JJ's eyes met Tj and he smiled his smile again causing my youngest to stiffen and smile shyly back, burying herself in my shoulder.

"Now shall we depart to let this family settle in?" Marcus' voice broke through, clearly bored with proceedings.

"Indeed lets, Carlisle keep in contact my friend" Aro smiled warmly and shook my hand before leading his troupe out of my house and away into the dark forest, leaving me with 2 shy children and 6 amused teenagers.

"Let's move this into the living room okay" I shuffled my family forward, smiling as I realised that life was truly complete.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Firstly I realise this is two months late and I must apologise but it has been very awkward to post with everything that has been going on. I wont bore you with the usual excuses just that being in pre-med is hard work!**_

_**Hope you enjoy the updates and story. Thank you to my loyal reviewers and readers for sticking by me. Sorry this if this chapter is useless but its been hard to write this chapter for many reasons. It has remained work in progress for around two months now, it would have been finished at Christmas, but sadly real life got in the way.**_

_**Before I go, this is dedicated to a close friend who lost her courageous battle with cancer over the Christmas period. She was whom my character TJ was based upon, her characteristics and even down to the dialogue. Obviously now she has gone, it's harder to write, but I know she would want me to finish this.**_

_**She was a solid friend and though she never came on FF she was always a driving force to those around her and liked to hear the stories read to her. **_

_**Grace, RIP baby girl, you remained strong to the end. You will be sorely missed but never ever forgotten. 'The bright light always at the end of a tunnel'.**_

_**Robyn**_

_

* * *

_

**CPOV**

I ushered my family into the living room and smiled at the looks being exchanged between each other. I stepped forward to join them when I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my thigh and become a dead weight against my leg. Looking down, I saw my youngest hiding behind my leg. I stopped moving and removed her arms before bending down to her level. I moved her hair away from her face to look into her eyes.

"What's up monkey?" Tj was never the clingy type unless something had her feeling protective or shy. Shy…that was it. Smiling softly I whispered into her ear "Does my little girl have a certain crush on a new family member?"

Pulling back I looked into my daughter's face which was set in a scowl. Her golden eyes locked fiercely with mine and a small hiss escaped her lips. I looked at her firmly.

"I was joking Tj, joking, now what's the matter?" the playfulness gone from my tone.

"I 't.." Tj turn and ran into the living room. Sighing I followed her and joined the rest of my family.

* * *

**JJPOV**

I cautiously followed by new family into the living and watched as they took their relevant places. Not wanting to interfere with anyone I stood quietly by the door.

"Come on Jay, come and sit next to me" Jasper must have felt my discomfort and quickly made space next to him and Alice on the loveseat.

When I had first been told that I was being made to join a coven that operated as a family and whom maintained a permanent residence on the Olympic Peninsula, I had been sceptical. It was a complete contrast to what I had ever known. I was used to living the no-mad life and taming my wild instincts was going to be hard work.

I straightened myself up when the leader, Carlisle entered the room and addressed us all at large. Before now I had found myself on the wrong side of a leader's temper. The end results were not pretty….

"Now I know I have introduced you to everyone Jay but now that our company have left us to our own devices as it where, I feel I should reiterate and further explain the workings of this unit."

Carlisle spoke with such conviction and precision, it amazed me. I could listen to hours just to hear him talk.

"As you are aware, we run as a family unit and we maintain a permanent residence. We averagely move every 3-4 years depending on how perceptive the local human population are to our lack of wrinkles!"

A laugh escaped my lips at that comment and a lighter feeling spread through the room when everyone cracked a small smile. If I could still blush this would be one of those occasions.

"Now I am sure you remember everyone's names?" Carlisle paused whilst I nodded softly chewing on my lip. It was a habit I had maintained from my human years.

"Well, a few of us within this family have each got special gifts so to speak, Jasper can influence the emotions of others around him. This can be at Jasper's choice of emotion, or the emotional feeds he is picking up of the people by him, Alice can see the future though these are subjective and finally Edward can read people's minds…"

I audibly gulped and stole a quick glance at Edward whilst Carlisle continued talking. Edwards face was clearly amused and for the second time that night if I could blush I would have been a beetroot.

Carlisle continued to explain the family dynamics but left out the rules as he wanted me to settle down. Apparently like Tj, we both had a bedtime. Mine was 9.30pm, Tj's was 9.00pm. This was something she was NOT happy about. I saw the scowl crossing her features even before Carlisle stopped talking.

"how is that fair!?" Tj exclaimed angrily, jumping to her feet with her hands on her hips. I risked a glance at Emmett and he met my gaze, rolling his eyes slightly whilst smirking.

"Tj, calm down, I will not divulge into logistics right this minute. Now please return to your seat and let me finish"

How Carlisle remained so calm amazed me. Tj remained stood, still scowling at her father. The anger glinting in her eyes.

"No." Her tone made me snap my head and stare at her openly. Before I was changed, if I had spoken to one of my parents like that I would have found myself over my father's knee in a very uncompromising position.

"Excuse me!?" Disbelief filled Carlisle's voice. Never once breaking the glare he shot to his daughter, Carlisle crossed his arms and faced his daughter, completely turning his back to his other family members and myself.

"I said No." Tj's voice was clipped and unwavering. She met her father's equal gaze and fought to win a losing battle.

"May I suggest young lady that you radically change your tone. This is setting an appalling example for Josh. You have been raised to know better." Carlisle's voice edged with anger, but never once did his stance change or his voice rise in decibels.

"Carlisle, maybe we should leave you alone…" Esme spoke softly breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"No, Esme, if Tory-Jane wishes to throw her temper tantrum in front of everyone it is only fair that her question is answered and her punishment dealt with. I will not have the family changing rooms just because of one immature little girl".

Esme pursed her lips and sat back against the sofa, looking around the room. Leaving her husband and daughter to their battle of wills. Emmett's smile remained in place as he sat back to enjoy the show, his siblings sat quietly waiting to see how things turned out.

"In answer to your question young lady, you get an earlier 'bed time' because you are a younger…"

Tj cut him off with a growl. "BY ONE YEAR!"

"And right now madam that is shown clearly by the behaviour you are demonstrating. Now apologise for your disrespect".

Carlisle became firm in his speech, unwavering for even a minute.

"No" Tj childishly stomped her foot and crossed her arms, mirroring her father's position.

"Very well. Josh, Tj is sorry for her behaviour and lack of respect. Now if you will excuse me I have someone that obviously needs an attitude adjustment. Edward if you would continue please."

With that Carlisle picked up Tj and carried her up to what I supposed to be her room. I listened whole heartedly as Edward and Esme continued where Carlisle left off, before my siblings took me outside so we could play some ball. I could truly see myself living here happily in this family environment. A smile graced my lips as I thought the word. Family.

**Carlisle POV**

As I carried my disgruntled daughter up the stairs, I could not quite believe the temper tantrum that she had thrown downstairs. Setting her on her bed, I crouched down so I had level eye contact with her.

"Care to explain the reasoning behind that fit of yours?" I spoke evenly, successfully hiding the hidden anger in my voice.

Tj merely turned her head away continuing to sulk petulantly like a child. I sighed realising this was getting us nowhere. Tj didn't throw tantrums often but when they did, they had been known to last up to four days.

"Fine Tj, you want to play it the hard way, we'll play it the hard way. Don't move from your room until you feel you can adequately explain to your mother and I the reasoning for your behaviour. No music, no phone and no tv young lady. I hope it doesn't take too long!"

With that I turned and strode from the room shutting the door behind me but not before seeing Tj curl onto her bed with her thumb in her mouth clutching her hippo and dry-sobbing.

Being a parent was tough enough, but when your children chose to act up and couldn't or wouldn't explain their reasoning for it, the job became even harder. I just hoped against hope that my new child would be a lot calmer.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all thank you to everyone that replied to this story and the last chapter. Unfortunately when FF had the blips on its website, the notifications of replies were not sent, hence you guys not getting a reply sent to them! Just to let you know I am eternally grateful in how supportive you guys are. It means a lot. Thank you :D**

Not 45 minutes after Carlisle left, the occupants of the Cullen household heard the dry-sobbing begin to cease. Carlisle looked up from the book he was currently engrossed in and shared a hopeful look with his wife. From experience they both knew that once Tj was over the tantrum, she would come down and make amends. But it had to be on her terms. Her pride was too fierce for her to apologise until she had thought things through and no other solution could be sought.

A soft knock on the door caused both parental vampires to look up. In the doorway stood a remorseful immortal child. Tj's hair was a mess and her chest hitched when sobs were swallowed back. Carlisle's still heart broke at the sight, but he knew he had to remain firm in his decisions.

"Da..d…Daddy….I'm sorry…" Tj hiccupped forcing back the last pieces of evidence from earlier on in the day. "I didn't…mean it. I was just jealous…I'm sorry".

A new wave of sobs shook through TJ, causing Carlisle and Esme to gather the sobbing child into their arms. After all once an apology had been made there was no point in relieving the past but moving on to embrace the future.

Tj spent the next twenty minutes or so happily curled up in her parents embrace, regretting ever sparking the tantrum off. There were times she cursed the age she was stuck at, as it often lead to childish temperaments not often seen in an adult or teenagers.

Tj's sobs quickly reduced down to the occasional sniffle, snuggled up between her parents Tj truly began to appreciate how stupid she had been. As she thought back over the new member of the family, a strange feeling began to bubble in her stomach.

All too soon the peaceful moment was ruined by the loud ruckus from the remaining members of the Cullen family entering the house.

"You threw it Eddie-boy…you pay the consequences" Emmett's loud voice boomed as he ventured in with his brothers.

"No way Em…you passed the ball…you got the wrong net…admit it" Josh's voice teased his brothers back. Tj giggled in between her parents as she saw her brothers enter the room resembling more like mud monsters than vampires.

"BOYS!" Esme screeched in horror. "outside now use the hose and hose each other off….GO!" Esme responded when the boys look dumbfounded at each other. Only Emmett was brave enough to comment, which only fuelled his surrogate mothers anger further.

"Emmett Cullen, you will not and I repeat will not drag this mud into my beige carpets. Now the lot of you, out, hose down and come in clean to shower….GO!"

All four boys scurried off into the garden, laughing and shoving each other as they went. Esme ground her teeth together and muttered a firm 'teenagers' at their disappearing backs, before rounding on her husband and youngest child who were giving off a poor imitation of innocent beings.

Later on that night, Tj was spending time watching TV, enjoying the peace and quiet that always emerged when her siblings left to do their extracurricular activities. Both her parents had retreated to the veranda, allowing her, her privacy…and the television remote

A soft knock disturbed TJ from he '_90210' _musings. Looking up expecting to find her siblings, Tj was surprised to find Josh shuffling from foot to foot, looking quite embarrassed.

"Hey…err sorry to disturb you…um do you mind if I join you?" Josh stammered nervously. Grinning deviously, Tj was tempted to prolong his squirming, but a clearing off the throat from her father put an end to that.

"Sure!" Tj grinned brightly, patting a cushion beside her. Come and take a seat…plenty of room., the oafs not here to take all the room" Tj smirked at the look of surprise on her brothers face.

"Err…thanks" Josh stammered as he took a tentative seat on the armchair"

"Oh no…not that one…that's Jaspers chair…he's a bit protective of that…comes with his natural empath and all that shit" A mistaken soft growl from Jasper towards Tj, quickly had Josh scooting into another chair for fear of upsetting his new family.

"Oooo I wouldn't sit in that one either…Bella was in that one the other day…had blood all over it, if you get me…" Tj trailed off suggestively, waggling her eyebrows thoroughly enjoying herself.

A disgruntled comment and a hiss could be heard from upstairs, whilst her other siblings quickly latched onto Tj's game, having had the same treatment themselves when they first joined the family.

Forcing back a sigh and wondering if it was easier to just take the floor, Josh moved onto a footstool. Before Tj could open her mouth to make another comment, a hand quickly clamped over her mouth. It seemed that Josh's new parents had taken pity on the poor boy, before Tj could continue her equivalent game of my '_Goldilocks and the Three Bears_'.

"Just ignore her Josh, she's winding you up, feel free to sit wherever you would like to. No-one has particular seats in this house." Esme's voice chimed in. Turning her gaze onto her youngest daughter, removing her hand, she quickly smiled, causing Tj to regret her little game, well slightly anyway.

"And since you feel that my pristine house is dirty young lady, you just signed yourself up for a week of household cleaning with yours truly."

Tj groaned as her siblings howled with laughter. There was nothing worse in this house than having to help with the chores. It was bad enough when she was human, but with enhanced vision, it just became worse, every fleck of dust became ten times larger.

Tj scowled playfully at her mother and quickly turned into a smirk. "What about the others? They joined in too?" Quick to rat her siblings out, Tj became quite proud of herself.

"Oh don't you worry, their joining me in going to the garden centre tomorrow, as well as the food shelter"

Collective groans and complaints were heard throughout the house, causing Carlisle, who had come into the house to join his youngest children and his wife to grin.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Josh had found a comfortable seat and was watching the exchange with a smile on his face. Seeing this, caused Tj to throw a cushion in his direction.

"Hey!" Josh made to throw it back, but the warning glare received from his pseudo-mother was enough to force him to put it on the chair. Turning to Tj, her mother gave her a light swat to the back of the head.

"Stop throwing my cushions you ghastly little monster" Esme smiled despite being partially angry. Ever the parent pleaser, Tj settled into her mothers arms for a hug, poking her tongue out at her new brother in the process.

Life was going to get a whole lot more interesting in the Cullen household and certainly noisier….

**I know, I know…shoot me right! Well I can promise your going to get a lot more regular updates as I have moved into my new flat which means I can properly use fan fiction again. Yaaaaaay!**

**Please don't bash me, hate me whatever…I haven't lost hope I promise!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A MASSIVE thank you to everyone that replied on the last chapter. It makes me smile to realise that interest has remained in this story despite its stupidly long hiatus! See you at the bottom =D**

Esme Cullen was beginning to regret the choice of punishment for her children. She had been in and out of the house supervising all day. If she thought passing chores to the children would keep them occupied and lessen her workload, she was severely wrong.

The day had got off to a bad start when walking downstairs to be met with 6 pouting faces. Despite how old chronologically, the children reached, some characteristics never left them, sulking, pouting and mischief being some of the most frequent visitors in the Cullen household..

Yes indeed, it seemed that her children had realised that they would not escape their punishments by pouting, so they had turned to other methods. As Esme raked her eyes over her pristine hallway, a flying speck caught her vampire vision.

"Emmett Cullen, would you kindly stop throwing soil. If I have to tell you one more time today, I will be informing your father. Am I clear?"

Esme barked as the mud pat landed in the middle of the patio, landing with a satisfying splat. Snickers shot around the children, until a glare from their pseudo-mother nipped that in the bud.

"Sorry, Ma" Emmett replied with his cheeky dimpled-grin in place, not looking at all remorseful. Esme sighed and narrowed her eyes at him knowing full well, the methods needed to be used to break her bear of a son into a blubbering mess.

"And you young lady should be in the library, dusting and polishing." Esme turned to TJ, who was unsuccessfully attempting to hide behind her siblings.

"Honestly, the more you kids mess around, the longer you will be assigned punishments….JJ! Do not use your brother as a wrestling partner. For goodness sake!"

Esme ranted as JJ attempted to thwart Jasper's attempts to calm his mother by tackling him into the crater that had been created in the midst of their mud fight.

"That's it, everyone of you lined up against the wall." Esme finally lost patience. She hated the school holidays. Her house became a mess and her children drove her crazy with their antics due to boredom. As far as Esme was concerned, the sooner they were back on a structured timetable the better off she, and her house would be. As for right now, she was unable to guarantee her children's well-being as she handed them a gardening tools to clear up the mess they created.

"Clean this up, now!" Esme snapped her fingers pointing at the mess. "At human speed" Collective groans emitted from the kids. "I am timing you!" With that Esme strode into the house.

Two and a half hours later after the hearing moans from the kids become quiet, Esme went out to investigate. What she saw caused her to stand still with shock.

Her pristine garden had been rebuilt by her loving children and looked picture perfect, if you ignored the muddy figures that once resembled her children starring back at her.

"Th..thank you for this children, it looks wonderful" Esme stammered from shock. Can you hose yourselves down and shower please. I want to see none of you in the living areas until your clean. Any dirt you'll be scrubbing", Esme nagged half-heartedly. Any regrets and complaints she had about the school holidays were thwarted, she loved having her mischief makers home really.

With that thought in mind, Esme strode into her living room hoping her wayward brats had listened to her. Although she was thankful, the new remodelled garden looked fantastic. Now it was time to pick out the water feature to finish off that perfection.

Around 50 minutes later Esme was disturbed from the latest gardening catalogue as her children bustled into her tranquillity, looking a lot cleaner. Tj came into complete with her hoodie and baggy trousers look. It was what she liked to call her relaxing clothes. The girl lived for her jeans so to see her in something different was a pleasant surprise.

"Hey mummy" Tj shone brightly as she nestled against her mother. Esme smiled lovingly at her youngest and wiped the streak of mud from her daughters face, smiling as Tj grumbled at the slight sting from her mothers venom.

"Hello sweetheart. Thank you for the garden. Its lovely" Esme showed her appreciation to all of her children.

Tj shrugged, "wasn't an issue. It was fun. Making 'Em cow-pats' is a great new game" Tj shared enthusiastically.

"Yes well try to use the forest next time please" Esme chided softly, refusing to be the cause of the grin to be removed from her youngest face. A soft giggle erupted from Tj who nodded her consent nonetheless.

The group settled as a family, and although quiet bickering started about what to watch on the Tv, a film was quickly decided upon and Esme found herself with her elder children sat on the floor in front of her, (bustled up in pointless blankets), and her two youngest tucked under each arm, both at a state of what vampires classed as 'sleeping'.

The family remained this way for sometime, until Carlisle entered having been at work all day. After giving a chaste kiss to his wife and nods to his children he quickly ran upstairs to change before coming down to be engulfed in a boisterous hug from Tj having realised he was home. For as much as she loved her mother, Tj was a daddy's girl and could be often found cuddled up to her father, either reading the comic strips from the paper or watching a film together. The same could be said for JJ and Esme, who were both forming quite the bond.

After remodelling the garden, all of the Cullen children were given a get out of jail free card and were free to spend their time as they wished-so long as their parents knew what they were (supposedly) getting up to, leaving their parents with an element of peace and quiet to themselves.

Peace rained down on the Cullen household over the next couple of days, Carlisle was in the middle of his shift pattern of 4 days on and 4 days off before returning to 4 days of night shifts. The whole family were making the most of having the patriarch around.

The 'children' of the family, were outside on the front green playing and laughing, leaving their 'parents' to enjoy some time with each other. They hadn't had much peace last night as they were brought in to entertain Josh and Tj whilst their siblings went out to the movies, so were therefore making the most of it.

Carlisle snuggled his wife close to him, after almost 70 years of marriage, he found a renewed joy every time he was near his wife, especially having barely seen her for the past 4 days.

"You do realise, the bunch of monkeys are probably messing up your pristine car" Esme carefully observed as she snuggled into his warm embrace. Carlisle suddenly realised he hasn't parked his beloved Mercedes in the garage in the rush to see his wife last night.

"I know, but right now I am too comfortable to worry about that. Besides if it there is any dirt or damage on there, they will be cleaning it" Carlisle spoke loud enough for his children to hear him, smothered giggles were the only response he received. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly as his wife smiled smugly at him.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded throughout the vicinity, and a brief moment of anticipated silence followed before a loud scream of pain sounded out. Both parental vampires jumped to their feet and ran outside to join their children, expecting some injury on the poor long suffering Bella. The sight they were met with caused them to inhale sharply…

**And bnow you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what it is…I promise it wont be too long, im already in the process of posting it!**

**Coming up next: Carlisle and Esme deal with the problem, and Tj begins to realise something is going to change in her life.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Cheeky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on The Last Child:**

Suddenly a loud bang sounded throughout the vicinity, and a brief moment of anticipated silence followed before a loud scream of pain sounded out. Both parental vampires jumped to their feet and ran outside to join their children, expecting some injury on the poor long suffering Bella. The sight they were met with caused them to inhale sharply…

_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

JJ was laying on the ground, screaming in agony as his arm lay detached from his body in two pieces, separated at the elbow joint. He let out another renewed scream as waves of pain rolled over him, as his siblings sat by him attempting to keep him calm.

Carlisle and Esme rushed over and the children let them through as they dropped beside the sobbing boy in the grassy field. As Carlisle set about gently examining the wound, Esme sat beside josh and cradled his head in her lap.

"What happened?" she enquired gently as another scream tore itself out of Josh's mouth "Sssh baby, its okay, it will go soon." she wiped Josh's hair out of his eyes and cradled him tighter in her arms.

Tj sobbed as she sat beside her brother holding his uninjured hand, determined to help in some way. Edward was the only one able to form coherent sentences as the other teenage vampires reeled from the shock.

"We were playing football and Jasper and I went to tackle Josh on his shoulder as Emmett grabbed his arm.." He gulped a huge wad of venom that was forming a lump in his throat back. "And as we tackled him Josh's arm got caught in the middle and…" Edward railed off and motioned with his hand to the mess that was before them.

Carlisle finished completing his primary exam and gently stroked Josh's hair. "Josh you listening? I need to move you inside and then we can sort you out properly. Ok?" Carlisle asked him gently over his incessant wails of pain. Turning to his other children, Carlisle gave them a grave smile and asked them to pick up their brother's arm as he carried him inside.

As Carlisle moved the boy as gently as he could, Josh let off another moan of agony as he writhed in his fathers arms. "Ok josh, we're nearly there just a bit longer" Carlisle soothed expertly as he laid the sobbing boy on the couch in his office. "ok, little man, well done that's it" Carlisle gently calmed the boy as he waited for his wife to join him. He didn't have to wait long.

Esme bustled in with the remnants of her newest child's arm in her hands, placing them onto the towel her husband had already prepared, before moving back over to cradle Josh in her arms.

"Ssh, your okay sweetheart, its going to be okay" Esme cooed gently as Carlisle set about preparing the equipment to reattach the torn limb. Quickly cleansing the two pieces and placing them together at the elbow joint, Carlisle allowed them time to set before moving over to Josh and kneeling beside him.

"Ok JJ, I need clean the wound before I reattach your arm, its okay it wont hurt it will just be a bit uncomfortable and sting" Carlisle quickly reassured JJ as a panicked look came over his face. Esme tightened her hold on her son and turned his head into her side as Carlisle prepared the saline infusion, needed to clean the debris from the wound.

Although a vampire couldn't get an infection, when a 'wound' occurred, it still had to be cleaned thoroughly, otherwise the small particles of dirt would leave a distorted texture on the skin, and would cause increasing pain.

JJ let out a renewed strangled sob as Carlisle deftly cleaned the wound. Although it didn't hurt, it did pack quite a sting when it was mixed with the venom.

"Nearly there josh, your doing fantastically, just a little longer". Esme cooed to her son as Carlisle removed more dirt using the saline, before wiping with a sterile gauze. Satisfied the wound was clean, Carlisle joined his wife in soothing the boy.

"All done mate, well done, Ssh deep breaths" Carlisle lovingly pecked his youngest son on the head as he allowed him time to recover, knowing the next stage would take longer and would cause even more discomfort.

"I don't care, .In" Tj's distressed voice could clearly be heard from outside the door. _'let her in son'_, Carlisle thought mentally to his first born. Tj bustled in thoroughly huffy and puffy before darting over to Josh and handing him his lion cub cuddly toy.

"I...err… thought you could use some company" Tj stammered and thrust the toy at Josh. "Are you okay, I mean your obviously not ok but you know what I mean." If a vampire could blush, Carlisle was sure his daughter would be a fantastic shade of maroon right now.

"Thanks TJ" Josh sniffed and cuddled his toy gratefully, giving a shy smile to the worried girl who stood beside him. Carlisle smoothed TJ's hair and gave her a gentle squeeze round the middle before speaking quietly to her.

"Let me just finish with Josh then you can come and talk to him properly ok?" Kissing his youngest on the temple, he gently steered her outside of the office and gave a reassuring smile to the rest of his children before returning to the now calmer boy who was occupying his couch.

"Ok josh, are you ready for that stinging to end?" Carlisle spoke lightly, treading carefully as in to not scare the boy any further. When Josh gave his consent and a small smile, Carlisle picked up the torn limb and gently placed it in near his shoulder.

Josh whimpered in fright as the stinging began to intensify, the nearer his arm came to his body. "Josh listen to me, this will hurt for a very short space of time, then it will go completely, I promise. It'll be like you never even hurt yourself.

JJ gulped in fear but realised he trusted Dr Cullen, his _dad_ for all intensive purposes, explicitly. Giving a small nod, Josh turned and once more buried into the comforting smell of his mother and his lion cub, attempting to ignore the igniting pain in his shoulder.

Seeing Josh nod and turn away, Carlisle deftly placed the limb back in its rightful place and used his own venom to seal the wound. He gulped heavily and attempted to ignore Josh's pleading for him to stop, as the boys sobs once more intensified, knowing he was the cause for his distress.

"Please, make…it stop…daddy please!" Josh wailed not realising what had slipped from his mouth until it was too late. As soon as it began, it was over and Josh found himself sobbing into his father's arms as a blanket was wrapped around him for comfort purposes.

"Ssh darling, its over, you were so brave, Ssh just relax that's it". Carlisle couldn't help but share a proud smile with his wife, having realised Josh looked to him as a father. Esme smiled back, relishing in her husbands joy, Josh had recognised her as a mother for a long time, but she knew it worried Carlisle immensely, he would forever be seen as the coven leader, and not as a father figure.

Quickly Josh calmed down and began to fidget, realising what he had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.…you know…..upset you" Josh stammered, secretly hoping Carlisle wouldn't be too upset.

"Upset! Sweet boy, why would I be upset? You couldn't have made me any happier!" Carlisle smiled comfortingly at his son, smiling at the shy smile that crept across his youngest sons face.

"Now then would you like to cuddle with mum and watch a movie with a nice cup of blood?" Carlisle questioned, seeing the black tints in his sons eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to hunt comfortably for a day or so yet. Josh nodded eagerly and quickly found himself cuddled into his mums embrace, with his arm resting on a stack of pillows, with his other siblings around him, watching _Bolt_ one of his new favourite movies.

Carlisle quickly tidied up the mess that had been created through Josh's injury before going downstairs to settle with his children. Realising Alice had taken his sport, Carlisle deftly lifted her up before dumping her ceremoniously onto her husbands lap before rightfully claming his well worn armchair.

Tj until her dad appeared to be comfortably settled before sneakily crossing the room with her hippo in hand, and settled into her dads lap, snuggling as close as she possibly could. Carlisle automatically wrapped his arms around his youngest and snuggled her in tightly to him. Still shaken after Josh's accident Tj needed all the comfort she could get, and Carlisle was more than happy to oblige.

**A/N:** Sorry these chapters are coming in shorter guys but at the moment its easier for me this way. I hope you guys are enjoying it =) Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favourited and alerted the previous chapter/story. Its your support that keeps me going.

See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys you've blown me away with your responses to the last 2 chapters. Although not everyone has replied the amount of people favourited and alerted is staggering Thank you all. This is to all of you readers out there. I hope you guys know how lucky you are too, cos I'm posting this on my birthday!**

**On a side note I received a few messages from readers who were asking if I was planning on doing a story using TJ that had spanking in it. At first I replied that I had no intentions of doing this but after the number of people who asked, I reconsidered. Now I am unsure so it is up to you guys if you want to see that? If so do you want it built into the main story or as a side story with a selection of one-shots etc.**

**Let me know. See you at the bottom!**

Life quickly settled down in the Cullen household. JJ's arm healed within a few hours and was ready to play baseball with his family two days later. With the last few weeks remaining of the school holiday, Esme found herself in the organised chaos that returning to school held. Currently she was buried in the cupboard placed just under the stairs, attempting to find the 'children's' school bags, whilst Carlisle was buried equally as deeply in the coat-cupboard searching for shoes.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Both parents popped their heads out of their respective cupboards to see Tj standing there, with Bert and an innocent smile in place.

"What are you doing here monkey, I thought we told you kids to pack your bags?" Esme chastised with a loving grin plastered on her face. 

Tj shrugged as she answered, fiddling with her beloved hippo's ear. "I'm nearly done, I wanted to ask you something first though."

"And try to avoid the designated quiet time" Carlisle mumbled as he dug out another compulsory school style shoe from the cupboard. Esme cringed as she glanced over her husband's shoulder at what was once a tidy, respectable area.

Tj growled good-naturedly at her father and poked her tongue out when his back was turned. Her dad knew her too well she thought, but hey she had nearly finished packing. All that was left was the pencil case, the folder, the equipment to go into said pencil case….ok maybe there was a lot left, but when packed at vampire speed it took no time at all.

Esme who was still waiting for her daughters response raised her eyebrows, performing what Tj and Alice called the 'mother stare'. Tj smiled innocently in response with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"Earth to ruuunnntttt". Emmett boomed loudly behind his little sister, snapping her out of her mothers eager eye. "Up for a hunt and tag?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows, enticing his sister.

"Hell…er heck yeah" Tj corrected herself upon hearing a slight hiss of air sliding past her mothers lips. With a quick backwards wave Tj darted out after her brother, giggling as the ground became torn up with their haste to be the first to arrive.

All too soon the first day of school rolled around. The morning was its usual chaotic manner. For children and adults that didn't sleep, Esme found herself exhibiting a lot of patience attempting to rise her surrogate children out of their respective bedrooms.

"I mean it!, I want you downstairs within 3 seconds, or Im driving you all to school myself AND walking you into the school office." Desperate times called for desperate measures after all.

Sniggers shot out across the house but were quickly silenced when Esme began her count. Miraculously all seven teenage vampires appeared, fully clothed and prepared for a day at school.

Pushing them out the front door, Esme couldn't but give a smug grin as she watched the departing cars.

In the cars, the only facial expressions present were a grimace. None of the kids were particularly looking forward to going to school. They often described it as the same routine of hell over and over again.. Nothing changed, apart from the location of the building.

As Esme dropped TJ and Josh at the primary school entrance, a hushed 'smile' was issued as they begrudgingly piled out of the car and joined the throngs of excitable children fluttering into the brightly lit classroom.

Josh groaned as he saw the young teacher insisting on welcoming her students with as much gusto as Alice herself.

"Is she always this chirpy" Josh whispered computationally into TJ's ear as they sidled into the queue that was forming to get into the classroom.

"Uh huh" Tj replied dully, as she and josh were welcomed and passed along into their seats.

"We're in for a fucking long year then" Josh whispered in vampire tones, causing Tj to burst out giggling as she placed her coat and lunch bag on their designated 'T for Tiger' hooks and took her place beside Josh.

"What was your name peg animal?" Josh snuck quietly to Tj as she pulled her equipment out.

"Tiger…yours?" Tj asked rolling her eyes. Like she hadn't experienced that one before.

Josh grimaced as he answered "a narwhale". 

"What animal do you reckon she is?" Tj motioned to her teachers turned back, whilst doodling on the side of the paper.

Josh thought for all of a minute before responding with a grin. "Easy, kangaroo, cos' she's always jumping all over the place"

Tj burst out giggling loudly again and quickly hushed as the teacher glared at over her half moon spectacles.

"Quiet please Tory-Jane and Joshua, now do your work class"

The rest of the school day passed in its usual boring manner, Tj had long since perfected the do the minimal amount of work as possible routine. It was easier life for her to just not bother. Josh quickly caught on, and before the teacher knew what was on her hands, she had two petulant children, deliberately choosing not to bother with their work. 

Splitting them up didn't work, neither did the threat of detention and missing their playtime. Eventually she admitted defeat and gave both children a letter for their parents. Lets hope some sense would be knocked into them,

Tj physically skipped out of school grinning wildly, letter in hand. Heading straight towards the familiar silver Volvo, both children stopped short when their father stepped out of the driver's door, and not looking particularly impressed. 

Taking both letters from his errant children, a stern "inside now" was barked before the car was in motion, heading home to the mansion.

Tj chanced a glance at Josh, who was wearing a small smirk on the side of his face. Biting her lip, Tj quickly turned around and looked out the window before her father caught her. But apparently it wasn't quick enough.

"I do not know what you find so funny Tory-Jane, but I would not be laughing if I were you. That is, if you want to see your Nintendo DS in the near distant future. And Joshua, wipe that smirk off of your face please."

Carlisle never once raised his voice or altered his statutory calm posture, but it was enough to snap his two errant children into place. 'Now let them learn' he though to himself, as he pulled along the driveway,

I know its shorter, but I have a busy week with uni this week with 2 essays and 2 exams. Thanks for sticking by me! Now please can I have some birthday reviews?

Ta!

Cheeky

x


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I am a terrible author. My only excuse is that being at medical school is hard work. Surely that gives me enough get out of jail free cards! Please guys, I plead the fifth =p**

**Here it is, the long awaited chapter 10 (cant quite believe this!) of The Last Immortal Child. Thank you to EVERYONE who has read, revewed, favourited, messaged me, kicked my ass into gear. PLEASE KEEP IT UP GUYS!**

**Warning: Spanking contained in chapter. Skip to after the *** if you don't wish to read it!**

_Previously on The Last Child:_

_Tj physically skipped out of school grinning wildly, letter in hand. Heading straight towards the familiar silver Volvo, both children stopped short when their father stepped out of the driver's door, and not looking particularly impressed. _

_Taking both letters from his errant children, a stern "inside now" was barked before the car was in motion, heading home to the mansion._

_Tj chanced a glance at Josh, who was wearing a small smirk on the side of his face. Biting her lip, Tj quickly turned around and looked out the window before her father caught her. But apparently it wasn't quick enough._

"_I do not know what you find so funny Tory-Jane, but I would not be laughing if I were you. That is, if you want to see your Nintendo DS in the near distant future. And Joshua, wipe that smirk off of your face please."_

_Carlisle never once raised his voice or altered his statutory calm posture, but it was enough to snap his two errant children into place. 'Now let them learn' he though to himself, as he pulled along the driveway,_

* * *

"Both of you are to go into the dining room right this instance" Carlisle spoke to his misbehaving children. Both children at least had the sense to look slightly repentant. Carlisle was not a man that asked a lot of his family, but following the basic principles of keeping this on the 'down low' was one of his demands.

Therefore, getting calls at work informing him that his two children had refused to do any work and cooperate throughout the day, did not please. Not only did it paint a bad image of him professionally if he was constantly fielding calls at his place of work, but it also fuelled the chatterboxes amongst the town, about how the 'wonderfully behaved children of that charming Dr Cullen had caused such a nuisance'.

Oh he would cause a nuisance alright, Carlisle thought as he deftly climbed the stairs to his front porch and joined his children and wife in the designated family room.

Putting his firm mask in place, Carlisle strolled confidently into the room, his authority figure demanding respect from those around him. Being a leader didn't come naturally to Carlisle, but when means must, he was more than capable of stepping up to the bait. Like any of his family members. He had raised them well.

"Does either of you, wish to explain to me just what you were thinking today?". Carlisle looked firmly at each child in turn, prompting a loud gulp from each child. Tj feeling braver than her new brother, bit her lip attempting to stifle back her giggles. It was a nervous action that always emerged when she knew she was in serious trouble. Seeing her dad, being all 'bossy', often caused a great deal of hilarity. Thinking about the image of her dad storming around and demanding if something alike to a military sergeant caused a loud snicker to escape from her throat before she could contain it.

Smother it fast with a cough, but not before both her parents shot disproving looks her way, caused Tj to drop her head into her arms, as her brother started to tap his foot. Her conscience got the better of her and gave up the impossible and shook with laughter. If she could run and hide from the room right now she would. Disrespecting his authority was another of her dads big no-no's. So far she had managed to break two of his major ones. Tj had a strong feeling she wouldn't be seeing her toys for quite a while.

Josh quickly, bit his lip and looked across at the wall. If he even dared to make eye contact with Tj, he knew he would lose his composure. All that was missing, was for his sister to stand up and start doing a dance. Tapping his foot softly to the beat, Josh, listened and watched warily for Carlisle's next move.

Esme, could not quite believe what was happening in front of her eyes, she had one child who was sat, head buried in her arms, shaking in silent mirth, whilst the other was sat tapping his foot to a beat she could not recognise, a smirk barely concealed on his face. Knowing her believed well, Esme knew, this was NOT going to go down well.

* * *

Carlisle however, was not quite as indignant of children's music. Having spent numerous hours in the paediatric department at the hospital, he knew the Hokey Pokey when he heard it.

"Enough!" Carlisle's deep baritone voice, swept across the room, silencing the miscreants at once. "It seems as the pair of you are unable to talk about this like responsible adults, your mother and I will bypass such matters. I want the pair of you up in your bedrooms and noses in the corner."

When the children did not move, a barked "Now!" Send them scurrying up the stairs and into their respective rooms.

Heaving a deep unnecessary sigh, Carlisle turned to his wife with a look of depair. He knew what the punishment was for breaking the rules in his family, but it didn't necessarily mean, he wanted to deliver.

Esme, knowing how her husband was feeling when put in these situations, silently wrapped him in her embrace, enjoying the warmth and safety it brought to the both of them.

After Calming down some, Carlisle, steeled himself to go and punish his reckless children. He figured he had left them brewing enough. He left the room, hoping that Josh and Tj had learnt the error of their ways and were prepared to talk about it, like reasonable adults.

* * *

Tory and Josh, sprinted up the stairs at a rapid vampire pace, both children realising their father had reached his breaking point and it probably wasn't a good idea to piss him off any further.

Separating off into their own rooms, both children slipped into a corner and complied with their fathers instructions. Listening for any sounds of their father emerging, both children began to fret the longer the length of time went on.

Eventually, Tj became distracted with her drawing wall and although she remained with her nose in the corner as requested, her wall now donned several new dragons, fairies and picturesque snowy scenes. Whilst in the adjoining room, Josh was quite happily practicing his 'shooting the hoops' technique. Both children were so engrossed in their activities, neither one of them heard their father until a voice was cleared from the hallway.

Both vampires froze and turned around slowly, becoming face to face with an angry Carlisle. Who stood with a rigid posture arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face.

Carlisle did not know who to turn to first. Any of the other potential punishments that crossed his mind, quickly evaporated upon seeing the blatant disregard for authority his children appeared to have. No. His mind was made up and no amount of begging, pleading the fifth or even claims of short term memory loss could change his mind.

Gesturing with his finger for both children to join him, Carlisle had to fight down the anger that was bubbling inside of him. Eventually both children were in front of him, looking very repentant with their eyes cast down staring intently at the ground.

"Tory-Jane, go and join your mother in the forest please. I do not want to see you in this vicinity until I call for you. Am I understood?" Carlisle spoke in a deadly calm manner.

"Yessir" Tj mumbled and shot off to join her mother. She had enough experience to realise what punishment route her father was taking, and was sensible enough to realise not to cross him.

"Joshua, lets go and have a discussion son," Carlisle waited for his daughter to disappear before escorting his youngest into his sports bedroom. Placing his son on the bed, Carlisle pulled up a chair and sat eye-to-eye.

"Now, do you mind telling me, just what you were thinking?" Carlisle questioned, never once breaking his contact. Josh squirmed under his scrutinizing stare and shuffled his feet.

"I…I…I was bored. I just wanted to fit in..and..and make a good impression" 'Get a hold of yourself Joshua, you're a vampire for Pete's sake. Since when do Vampires suffer from a stutter?'

Josh gave himself a firm talking to, before hesitantly assessing Carlisle's reaction.

"You were bored, so you decided to make a scene in the classroom. And then coming home you continued along the same pathway, ignored my instructions and was rude to myself and your mother. Does that cover it?"

Carlisle spoke in a no-nonsense tone of voice, he meant business, both Josh and himself knew that but it didn't prevent Josh from attempting to plead his case.

"I couldn't help it…" Any further protests were stopped, the moment Carlisle raised his hand indicating for silence.

"I do not want to hear it Joshua. Two of the few rules, I spoke to you about, when joining this family, was to not attract undue attention to this family and to respect myself and Esme. So far young man you have broken both in the space of 6 hours. Therefore you will be punished accordingly. Stand up son."

Josh gulped, he knew EXACTLY what Carlisle was referring too. It appeared that one of the few methods of punishment that Josh hoped would die out as the centuries moved on, had remained as strong as ever.

"but Carlisle" Josh pleaded in a last ditch attempt to save his backside from the roasting he knew it was going to get.

"But Nothing Joshua, every action has a consequence. You did the action, this is the consequence. Now don't make me ask twice, because I promise you if I have to stand you up myself you will not like the consequences."

Carlisle spoke in a firm manner, causing Josh to comply with his dad's request.

"Remove your trouser's son" Carlisle spoke the words Josh dreaded to hear. He just hoped that he would be able to keep his pants up.

Quickly pulling his Jeans off and throwing them haphazardly on the floor, venom filled tears leaked over his eye lashes, as Josh stood looking every bit the remorseful little boy.

The look om Josh's face, nearly broke Carlisle's still heart as he guided the boy over his lap. Quickly steeling himself to get it over with as fast as possible, Carlisle began the punishment.

"Do I need to go over why you are receiving this spanking?" Carlisle questioned the sobbing boy beneath him.

"N..N..No sir" Josh stammered out. If his heart was still beating it would be going ten to the dozen.

Taking a quick unneeded breath, Carlisle delivered the first _smack_ to his son's upturned bottom. A huge gust of air escaped Josh's mouth, and he was unable to collect a sufficient enough amount of air back in by the time the second, third and fourth smacks had been delivered.

By the tenth smack, Josh's bum was stinging uncomfortably, and still his father rained smack, after smack after smack onto his bottom. There was no use denying it, Vampires might have marble skin, but this held little protection against the superior strength.

All of a sudden the swats stopped, causing josh to look over his shoulder at this father. What he saw made him wish he hadn't. Carlisle had picked up a rather solid looking brush in his right hand.

Josh turned back around hoping that this meant the last of his punishment and he could get his panicked thoughts under control. But if he thought things couldnt get any worse, the situation changed when he felt a cool breeze on his upturned posterior.

The first smack, caused Josh to screech out in surprise and pain. This burned more than Carlisle's hand ever did, that was for sure.

"You will obey the rules that I set for this family. If I say something, it will be wise for you to remember that I mean it. Do I make myself clear?"

Carlisle lectured and accompanied every word, with a sound smack from the brush. Finishing with two swats to each of his sit stops, Carlisle stopped the punisment, and took his bawling, thoroughly punished son into his arms.

Josh tensed at the close contact at first, but quickly relaxed when he realised just how much he needed the comfort. Being pressed close to Carlisle's chest, his strong familiar scent penetrating his nose, JJ quickly relaxed and calmed down.

Carlisle, for his part never once stopped rubbing the sobbing boys back and head, muttering soft soothing sounds, as he listened to the tears gradually calm down.

Standing Josh up slowly, Carlisle wiped his venom coated face with his thumbs before replacing his underpants and smeared T-shirt. As the boxers came into contact with his bottom, Josh whimpered and fought to pull the fabric away from his burning posterior.

"I never want to do this again, am I clear?" Carlisle spoke sternly to Josh, prompting a fresh round of nods from the child.

"Come on then, you relax in bed for a while, whilst I deal with your partner in crime." Carlisle ruffled Josh's haor softly, earning a soft set of giggles, as the boy climbed into his bed and sought the comfort and security secondary to that, of what his parents provided. Positioning himself on his stomach, Josh quietly laid his head against the pillows, and sort the comatose state of what Vampires called sleep.

Seeing his son, quietly drift off, Carlisle bundled him up in unnecessary bed clothes, before kissing his forehead and slipping out the door.

'One down, one to go' he thought to himself as he rang his wife, so his final munchkin could be dealt with.

Phew that is my longest chapter yet I think, nearly 2500 words. I do hope you al enjoy it. This is my first ever time, writing a spanking scene, so some feedback will be great.

Obviously I am aware in the actual series, vampires cant cry, but I have read a couple of FF that show vampires cry tears of venom when put under extreme circumstances and this appealed to me.

I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review!

Next Up: Tj meets her consequences and April fools reaches the Cullen's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read at the bottom =)**

'One down, one to go' he thought to himself as he rang his wife, so his final munchkin could be dealt with.

Tj, solemnly trudged along beside her mother. With her thoughts overloading her already complicated mind, Tj found questions bubbling at a rate of knots.

"Hey mum do you reckon dad will take me ice skatin'?" Tj asked hopefully.

Her dad had been badgering her for a while to think of an activity they could do together. Swimming was out of the question, as they had a pool at the house, so the novelty had worn off and Bowling or the cinema was done so often, Tj could predict the times of each showing. No ice skating certainly was a strong contender. After all, Tj couldn't imagine the well respected Dr Carlisle Cullen to go skateboarding.

Esme shot her wayward daughter a sparing glance. She couldn't quite believe that she was hearing things. At this rate Tj would be lucky if she saw the outside world at all for the next month.

Before a respected answer could be given to her daughter, Esme's phone rang. As she answered she saw Tj gulp. She knew what that phone call meant. Her father had finished with Josh and now it was her turn.

Stepping away from Tjs hearing range, but still being able to keep an eye on her daughter, Esme listened to her husband. She could detect the strain in his voice, at having to punish his children, let alone his precious Tj. Though she had to admit, Josh was quickly nestling his way into her heart strings.

"Is he okay?" Esme fretted over her new son. Carlisle chuckled softly as his wife bypassed the pleasantries and got down to business. 'Never cross a mother bear with her cubs in tow', he thought.

"He's fine angel, he is sleeping on his bed, tucked up in his blankets. Though I'm sure some motherly love would not go amiss. Is Tj okay?"

"She's fine. Beginning to get nervous, but she still managed to enquire about you taking her ice skating. Honestly Carlisle, I do wonder about your child sometimes!"

Carlisle's boisterous laughter filled the phone. "Oh I see, when they misbehave they're my children, but any other time they're yours. After all, they are all precious angels" Carlisle teased his wife gently. 'Trust Tj to think of something like that when she's well aware she's been grounded' he thought.

Esme giggled softly, which caused Tjs head to turn sharply. She didn't hear that sound very often.

"Of course darling, we all know that. My children wouldn't put a foot wrong. Yours on the other hand….." Esme trailed off playfully.

Carlisle's soft laughter filled the phone before turning serious. "Can you bring Tj home please? The sooner its done the better." Carlisle knew he could only avoid it for so long, and making his daughter wait much longer was unfair.

"Of course, see you soon". Esme replied lovingly, before walking over and stroking her daughter's hair softly.

"Come on, daddy's waiting for us. Lets get it over with hmm?" Esme spoke softly to the nervous little girl who stood before her.

And so, 10 minutes later, Carlisle heard a soft knock on his office door. Putting aside the novel by Charles Dickens, he bade them enter. In the soft light stood his outstanding wife, who he could quite happily….

"Really dad! I'm scarred!" Edwards pained voice came from the forest.

'Sorry son' Carlisle chuckled as his other children went deeper into the forest, to allow them some alone time.

Rising slowly to greet his wife, before she took off to see her youngest son, Carlisle could see the fear in his daughters eyes. It had been a long time since she had received a punishment like this, and she never coped well with them when she had experienced them before.

Taking his little girl by the hand, Carlisle lead her over to the sofa, where he pulled her onto his knee. Tj tensed at the contact, before settling into the security that her dad's arms brought.

"You need to calm down angel" Carlisle spoke softly, whilst rubbing her back. "its going to be over soon, don't let your imagination run away with you"

Tj shuddered as she nestled into Carlisle's side. She positively hated being in this position, hated it with a passion, not that anyone liked it, but Tj's hate was double everyone else's. In her eyes anyway.

Taking deep breaths to steel himself, Carlisle stood his daughter before him realising that her nerves would increase as time went on. Seeing his daughter hesitate by the edge of chair, caused Carlisle to make an executive decision and just bring the punishment forward. The lecture could happen whilst the spanking did. After all, men could multi-task, despite women's contrary thoughts on the matter.

When the first smack, landed against her exposed bottom, Tj cried out and began the frantic wiggling that came with a burning posterior. As Carlisle tightened his grip, and his aim became more and more accurate, Tj quickly lost hope of escaping.

"Tell me why, your in this position Tory" Carlisle spoke firmly, accentuating each word with an accompanying smack.

"B..B..Because I brok..e the rules a…nd was rude to adults" Tj stammered out, crying as her father continued his marching parade on her backside.

"And.." Carlisle hedged, with a swift smack to her sensitive under curve.

"I…I..didn't do my work and broke the family rules" Tj howled as her father continued to pepper her under curve, where thigh met bottom.

All too soon, Tj found herself standing vertical, alternating between rubbing her burning bottom and wiping the venom tears that were sliding down her face.

Carlisle gently took hold of her arms and looked her straight in the eye. "Enough of this nonsense Tory, if I have to do this again, I will not hesitate, am I clear?" Unused to the stern tone from her father brought a new wave of tears to Tory's eyes.

Franticly nodding, Tj danced in place to try to ease the burn. Soon the comforting, loving face of her father emerged and she found herself wrapped in his arms where she sobbed herself out. A small yelp was heard as Carlisle slid her underwear back up, discarding the jeans that had been stained with mud.

Rolling his eyes at his daughter's ability to find dirt, Carlisle took Tj through to her room and settled down on her bed, wrapping her in her comforter.

"You know the stipulations of your grounding?" Carlisle gently questioned his youngest.

Tj not willing to lose her precious place of nestling into her father's nook of his arms, merely nodded and burrowed deeper. Soon Carlisle noticed the tell-tale deep breathing that came with the catatonic vampire-like 'sleep', and he slipped out and went to join his wife.

A few hours later, saw the return of the other Cullen siblings. Carlisle and Esme who had been settled together on the cough, looked up as their oldest children came in through the front door.

Emmett's boisterous laughter could be heard as he clomped into the living room and planted himself a seat on top of the sofa.

"Emmett dear, shoes off and sit on the sofa properly please" Esme, gently scolded her energetic son.

"Sure mama" Emmett grinned as he kicked his shoes off and flicked them into the hallway, managing to clobber both Edward and Jasper at the same time, who both growled in return.

Esme merely shook her head as she went to fetch a cold pack for Bella, who in the word's of Emmett had "tried to walk and chew gum again".

Bella's tell-tale blush lit her face upon the reminder, and graciously accepted the cool pack and Carlisle's examination.

With Bella been treated, more serious matters were returned to, about the prospect of the looming confrontation, which it appeared had become inevitable. The army of newborns had moved too close the Olympic coven to be ignored. Carlisle wasn't one for confrontation, but he would protect his family when needed.

The next day was April Fools, the children's favourite day of the year. Quickly, they immersed together to go and plan their tricks on their long suffering parents. As Carlisle once remarked, a "silent house, isn't a good thing in his family".

The odd snicker was heard as the night progressed, when Carlisle and Esme disappeared to their rooms. Every creak of the floorboard had them on edge. It was hard work to play a trick on a vampire, because of their high senses, but in previous years, the children had managed to do quite well.

Next morning, saw Carlisle enjoying a rare day off from the hospital, and sat outside in the sun, where he could be at peace…or so he thought. Take a step onto the porch, Carlisle hesitated as he thought he saw a glimmer of water fall to the ground.

Taking it for condensation, Carlisle, did not expect to be met with a bucket of ice cubes on his head. At his gasp of surprise, another volley of tricks came upon his head, resulting in him resembling more of a alien than a vampire. As he picked a piece of vegetable that looked like cabbage off of his shoulder, Carlisle turned to find the guilty part, sat sniggering in the living room. Camera in hand. 'Great another one for the family archive' he thought morosely.

As he started to step into the kitchen, his ever loving wife promptly closed the door on him and told him to rinse off with the garden hose, before he even thought about entertaining the idea of going inside.

Complaining two second later, that he couldn't turn get it to work, Esme stepped outside to assist, just at the right moment that Edward and JJ released the water valve, causing a surge of water to soak both Esme and Carlisle.

The kids, not realising how lucky they had been, fell about laughing as they saw their drenched parents. It quickly however transposed into shrieks as they were chased by their parents , through the grounds, where a full on water fight broke out.

Two hours later, at 12pm on the dot, peace was declared, and the whole household was set to task, cleaning the mansion, top to toe. But as every member of the family shook with laughter, all remarked it would be an April Fools to remember.

A.N/

First of all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to give it a bit of light hearted humour. I am writing this, having made a final presentation of my project for a module in university today, so my brain is at burn out stage!

However,, I do want to have a little bit of a moan. Before I posted the last chapter, I received quite a few private messages and comments that were asking me to update. I did so, as quickly as my hectic lifestyle would allow me. And I received just one review, but had high hits of you guys reading the story.

Now, I am not one of these authors that refuses to update until I have a certain number of views, but please guys can you review! If you don't, how am I supposed to know if im going right or wrong with this story.

….

Thanks for reading. Please read and review! And Thank you to Wandamarie for reviewing =)

Cheeky

x


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Woaah! A MASSIVE MASSIVE thank you to everyone that has taken notice of the last chapter, even if you haven't reviewed, the amount of traffic I have had for the story has significantly increased. So a huge thank you to everyone who has **reviewed, read, visited, favourited **and **alerted this story.**

It means a lot =) Please see the AN at the bottom, as I am sure you lot just want to get on with the story =D

A few days after the debacle of April fools and misbehaving children, the mischied was finished, Carlisle Cullen found a sense of normality and tranquillity descending over the house. Edwards' relationship with Bella was becoming stronger with each day that past, to the point where he felt he only saw the boy when he came home to collect or deposit his car before returning to her side.

His other children were quickly adapting to their new member of the family, and he found that the missing link to the lengthy chain that assembled his family was present and stronger than ever.

Pulling in the driveway after a lengthy shift at the hospital, which saw the usual bumps, scrapes and old ladies out for their weekly visit, Carlisle was ready for his two days off and to spend some quality time with his wife and family, when he could get them in from the pool that was.

Strolling into the porchway and depositing his coat and bag in their relevant places, Carlisle allowed a smile to creep across his face. The usual obstacle course of bags, books and shoes was missing, highlighting to Carlisle, for once he had beaten his children home.

Greeting his wife in the kitchen, with a soft kiss to the nape of her neck, Carlisle revelled in the sense of security and happiness his wife's scent bought him.

"Hey honey, you beat the kids home, what did you do, fly down the highway?" Esme asked softly, whilst preparing the latest design for her pottery.

Chuckling softly, Carlisle rested his head on his wife's shoulder watching her heavenly hands work. "No angel, it was a clear road after an empty day, I slipped away early for a change.

Taking Esme's gentle nudge for what it was, Carlisle took a seat at the head of the kitchen table, smiling when he heard the familiar rumble of his children's cars coming along the driveway.

"The rat-pack is here" Carlisle noted whilst reading the days paper. All of a sudden the thunder of feet entered the hallway and a resounding _clunk_ hit the wooden floor as bags were dropped.

Esme stopped what she was doing, just in time to see Tory almost launch herself into the fridge before retreating with two blood pint bags. Passing one to JJ, Tory wasted no time in launching herself onto the counter and biting away at the counter before slurping happily at the liquid.

Tsking softly, Esme passed two plastic beakers to her children before swiping at Tj with a dish towel as she dumped the contents –still in the bag- straight into the beaker. Giggling, TJ quickly poured it into the beaker before placing it on the coaster set in the counter.

A soft chuckle made her look round in surprise before launching herself into her father's arms, almost knocking her snack everywhere if it weren't for Esme's quick reactions.

"Your home!" Tj bounced excitedly in her father's lap before wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into her little crook in her father's arms.

"It would appear so angel yes, unless of course you are just imagining it" Carlisle gently teased his young daughter, before looking over at his wife who had Josh snuggled in an identical position.

"Dang, the runts beat us again!" Emmett boomed as he entered the kitchen, followed by his other siblings.

"That's cos your too slow Em!" Alice fluttered as she placed loving kisses on each of her parents cheeks before enveloping in her husbands arms, who greeted his family formally with a swift nod.

"And they've even got a snack too! Where's my snack mummy" Emmett playfully pouted at his surrogate mother, before shrugging his shoulders at her glare and raiding the fridge.

"Elk, lion, moose, bobcat, ostrich..." Emmett blinked and did a double take before continuing on his hunt for his favourite blood snack. Esme and Carlisle tried to keep at least a week's stock of their children's' favourite animal blood for when they got home, should they require it.

"Where's the bear!" Emmett turned around and stared at his family members, until a soft giggling from his blonde haired beauty attracted his attention.

"It's under the Ostrich label, doofus! How could you not smell it!" Rosalie playfully rolled her eyes and winked conspiratorially at Tj, who had helped her with her plan last night.

Taking a tentative sniff, Emmett shrugged happily when his beloved bear scent came through. Giving it a quick whiz in the microwave, Emmett removed the packaging and downed the entire contents in one gulp, before throwing the packaging in the rubbish bin and departing the room, leaving his family looking stunned. Rosalie followed her beloved muttering a soft 'animal' lovingly.

"Wow…" Josh let out a soft word of bewilderment following his burly brother's departure. Smiling softly, Josh finished his own snack, before placing the cup in the sink.

"Thank you baby" Esme smiled lovingly, apart from Jasper, Josh was the most likely to clean up after himself, unlike her unruly youngest daughter.

'_thank you baby'_ Tj mimicked her mother before shooting her a cheeky grin at her mother's raised eyebrow.

"Right, I think its about time I go and change into something more comfortable, then how about some time in the pool?" Carlisle asked whilst squeezing one last hug off of his daughter.

Cheers of agreement met his ears, so Carlisle stood with the terror in his arms and deposited her into her mother's arms where she was met with an onslaught of tickles, before racing up the stairs and capturing JJ.

Four hours later, Esme was wrapping towels around her children, to capture the droplets of water from spreading around her house before throwing one at her husband, who had been the victim of the games of all his children all night long.

"Upstairs, dry off and change of clothes please. Then maybe I will think about a movie night." Esme ordered the trio as she brought the mop out to tidy up the stray droplets already fallen onto the hardwood floor.

The next day, found the family preparing for the graduation party that evening. Tj sat watching in fear as her sister zipped around stringing lights from every crevice available.

"Scary isn't she?" Jasper commented quietly, placing himself next to Tj who was amusing herself with a sole game of chess.

"Uh huh…thats one word for it!" Tj moved a pawn quietly before going to spin the board around to play as the opponent. Smoothly, Jasper moved his piece before shooting a rueful grin at his sister.

Chuckling at his face, Tj made another move, and stuck her tongue out defying her brother to make another move and figure out her strategy.

"When you two are done playing charades, I need some help here!" Alice called crossly, managing to bristle the feathers of the corner's occupants.

Rolling his eyes, Jasper leapt to his feet, and smothered a laugh as Tj pulled a face at her retreating sisters back and slouched back down

"Its Chess, Alice, not charades!" Tj grinned smugly as her brother grabbed another set of lights.

"Don't care, and don't think I didn't notice that face!" Alice smugly called out.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tj turned back to her game and froze in amazement, Jasper had put her into checkmate in two moves. Giggling at her brother's skills, Tj cleared the game away and trotted off to find something else to amuse her.

Picking her Wii remote up, Tj powered the television, and was in the middle of a tennis match, against the computer when Alice zipped in and powered the game off.

"Hey!" a disgruntled Tj fumed. "I was playing that!"

"Don't care!" the pixie fluttered.

"You were in my way, now make yourself useful and help set up for the party, not play stupid games!"

Snatching the remote from Tj's hands, Alice thrust a selection of CDs into her sisters hands, before picking up the stereo herself.

"Stick your stupid party!" Tj fumed and dropped the CDs on the sofa before going to storm off.

Stopped by her sisters arms, Tj struggled to free herself from Alice's vice grip.

Carlisle, who was helping his wife prepare the snacks, had been listening to his pixie daughter order the family around since sunrise. Luckily, Edward was with Bella, and JJ had hid in Rose and Emmett's bedroom under the pretence they were tidying, leaving only Tj, who up until this point had kept out of her sister's way.

Dropping the potato chips into their bowl, Carlisle strolled in to break the fight up before it truly escalated and caused a vicious argument.

"Girls! Enough! Alice let go off your sister this instance." Alice immediately complied, and a flustered Tj rushed into her dad's arms where she stood glaring daggers. Feeling the heat and anger tremble through his youngest daughter's body, Carlisle quickly bent down and muttered a soft comment into her ear, which soon saw Tj complying with his request and leaving the room, with the CDs in her hands.

Turning to face his pixie daughter, Carlisle offered a small come hither motion with his index finger, before turning the girl (once in the space he requested) and offering a sharp smack to her backside. Inhaling sharply at the unexpected shock, Alice bit her lip, realising she had gone too far.

"That's enough Mary Alice, I know you want to get everything ready for the party, but fighting with your siblings is not allowed under any circumstances. Are we understood?"

Offering a small nod in agreement, Alice quickly hugged her father, before continuing the preparations, albeit a lot calmer and less bossy than before her father's reminder.

Setting out her piano booklet, Tj sat at her brother's piano and indulged herself. It had been a long time since she had had the opportunity to just lose herself in her music. Pressing the last few notes out of her mother's lullaby, TJ felt a presence stand behind her.

Turning and seeing her mum, who's lips her trembling in unshed tears, Tj swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat and quickly hugged her mother tight, fearing she had overstepped the mark.

"Oh darling, I forgot how beautifully you play the piano, thank you!"

Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head and offering a tight hug once more, Esme settled and allowed herself to be lost from reality whilst holding onto her baby girl.

"try not to let your sister annoy you, she just got a bit carried away" brushing her hand down TJs hair, Esme relinquished her hold and allowed the girl to return to her piano.

"Eurgh! What is that stench!" TJ complained, whilst holding her nose. Jj and herself had decided to venture onto the veranda, where the stench of humans and now wolf could be dissolved in the night air.

Giggling JJ slouched in his chair and looked over his shoulder. "Its either Emmett hasn't washed, or someone lets some stray dogs in."

Tsking at her son's cheeky comments, Esme tried not to laugh herself, like her children she had done her best to avoid the party which was now in full swing, under the pretence, her two youngest children were in requirement of supervision.

However, that plan would only work for so long, as the two children easily got bored, and with the presence of so many humans (and now werewolves') there was a restriction on what activities the two youngest Cullens could do.

Smelling the old spice fragrance of her mate coming closer, Esme straightened up the patio, where pieces of hungry hippo lay haphazardly. Apparently it wasn't as fun playing it on the boardgame, when you could play the real thing.

"Darling, there is going to be a meeting regarding the situation. Children, can you please go up to your rooms for now?"

"Wha'? Oh no fair! Come on Dad!" Whines of protest met Carlisle's ears, but he remained firm in his order and became immune to the puppy eyes from his children, sending them upstairs with a gentle nudge.

Unfortunately for Carlisle, he didn't bargain on his two little mischief makers hitting the intercom button on the phone in the hallway as they passed. A quick pick up of the handset and both children were able to enjoy the conversation as if they were there in physical presence.

Soon the topics got boring and both children immersed themselves in a battleships game. The topic of conversation in the Cullen house recently had been like a revolving door, both children were waiting for a breath of fresh air and a change of discussion.

"Hold on, What damn Army!"

And the 'dog' had just brought that change in topic.


End file.
